2014.01.10 - Trail of Blood: Namor vs Bane
As Namor let loose with his electricity he collapsed to one knee. It took a lot out of him when he used it. Dehydrating his cells and making him about as week as he ever could possibly be. Which by human standards was still far beyond any of them. He sucked air into his lungs trying to regain his footing. He was as vulnerable now as he ever could be. Bane with a full does of venom coursing through his system rushes in to deliever a kick or knee strike to the temp of the downed submariner. Namor weakly raised his forearms in an X formation as Bane's knee came at him, The block was good, but weak. So it ended more with Namor's forearms being knocked into his head. The blow didn't hurt Namor so much as just keep his dazed state continuing on. He threw a slow and telegraphed punch towards Bane, wanting to keep an offense going but not fully restored enough for it to be more than a token effort as of yet. Bane graps the punch and turns into a judo type throw and then whips yet another gas cannister at Namor's face once Bane releases the submariner. Namor held his breath this time, he could do that a remarkably long time actually. He stood up slowly though. The fatigue from expending his electricity was slowly lifting from him. He was not going to be anywhere near full strength but this token defense and offense would be over soon. Bane is on namor in a blink with a lunge that would drive his knee into the prince's groin pair with a flurry of piston like punches to the xiphoid and solar plexus that are very fast but hit like piledrivers. And this is where Namor's invulnerability comes in to play. Those hits definitely were felt. And on a normal human they would have probably completely disabled the combatant as if he were nothing. But this was no mere-human. He was Namor, the Prince of Atlantis. Mustering all his strength and speed he caught the last punch that Bane was about to deliver to his solar-plexus and flew up at breakneck speeds with the top of his head into Bane's chin. Bane goes flying back and tumbling across the space. Bane is quick to get up and recover though as he is running ona venom and adrenaline, He does though stop to check the device on his mask to see if it is damaged. It is though not beyond repair, it is still working though now some of the vaporized venom is leaking out of the front. Bane decides to wait for the atlantean to attack again since attacking directly seems to be ineffective. "So this is who the Skull gets now. Luchadores on steroids?" Namor says with a smile as he gets fully to his feet, he's still a bit shaky but not as shaky as he was when this all started, "At least in my day it was Atlanteans, genetically altered humans, Warrior Woman. At least they were challenges." Namor charged quickly, fist heading right for Bane's mask. But right when it seemed his move was entirely telegraphed he spun his entire body around in some sort of leg sweep as his upper body came around to drop an elbow on the sterum if Bane did fall for it. Bane feels the trip and goes with it falling back into a flip narrowing avoiding the full force of the elbow but still geeting grazed by it. Bane end up yanking on one of the ankle wings of namor as he flips out of the trip. It was an attempt to steady himself and do soemthing to hurt namor. Namor cried out in pain as Bane grabbed his wings. It wasn't that they weren't just as invulnerable as the rest of him, it was that they were much more delicate. The difference of pulling on an arm or a leg and pulling on a pinky. He kicked with his free leg to get Bane to let go, at the same time lifting himself into the air the best he could with Bane holding on to him there. If Bane wanted to steady himself, then Namor wanted to keep him off balance. Bane righted himself now standing since Namor raised them both. Bane then grabbed the other wing on that leg and began wrench at both of them with all he had. Something had to give and it was unfortunately Namor. As Bane's strength and leverage was just enough for them to give. The wings ripped off in Bane's hands as Namor screamed an ear piercing scream. He fell to the ground breathing heavy and in much pain at Bane's feet. No one had ever damaged his wings like this before. He didn't know if he could take the pain he was feeling. Bane growls out in primal rage seeing his chance Bane turn the venom devices up all the way and set about trying to pound the submariner's head into the ground. The pain Namor is feeling right now is too much for him to even put up that token defense from earlier. Bane's blows knock him into the ground repeatedly. Again and again, until it seemed the Sub-Mariner could take no more. As Bane was lifting up for another attack Namor's hand came up with the rest of his body, adrenaline pumping, heart pounding. His face bruised and bleeding as was most of his body. The pain being ignore as he moved with the most speed he was capable of and yanked down hard on the mask that Bane wore. The front of the mask rips and break off venom gas is spewinginto the air. Bane groans out in pain as he is pulled down. Bane with a panicked effort tried to elbow Namor in the throat as he is pulled down. Namor caught the elbow to the throat, he was angry now. Not just that normal angry he gets. This was destruction of Atlantis levels of angry. He caught Bane's elbow and broke it in his graps., "How. Dare. You." A punch to the sternum, enough to break a rip or three, "Do you know how many enemies I've defeated!?" Namor grabs the Venom device on one of Bane's wrist and rips it off his arm. though it was undamaged at the moment "Do you know how I have stood in defiance of regimes thought to be unstoppable?" He picked Bane up and threw him to the ground, "I am Namor, Prince of Atlantis! The Imperious Rex! You are the detritus of a concept long past it's prime. So again I ask." He picked up Bane and held him over his head, ready to punch him in the face again, "How DARE you!?" Namor's anger was twinged with something else... fear. He had never been hurt this bad before in his life. The closest anyone had ever gotten with Destine, and that was forty years ago. Bane threw another acid packet at namors mouth as he shouts "HOW DARE YOU" Bane then Broke free of Namor's grib. Bane then coughing up blood breathing extremely labored and his wrist glushing blood, Scrambles for his device and puts it on his wrist to try to hold the bleeding since it's not goign to work till he gets a chance to properly reattach it. Bane with foolish pride and murderous intent tries to approach again "How dare I? I dare because I am bane I am this world's world reckoning. I am no one's lesser. I will break you. And and fuck her on your corpse." Bane says his voice gravelly and breathy as he must labor to breath and gurgle the blood filling his lungs. Fortunately for the masked merc a portal sphere surrounds him and takes him away before he can once again engage the enraged atlantean. Category:Log